Nissan Silvia Spec-R
}} The 2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R - abbreviated as Silvia '00 or Silvia S15''Abbreviation in Xbox 360 titles - is a RWD sports car by Nissan featured in every ''Forza main title. Synopsis The Spec-R is the highest model designation of the S15 Silvia, the last model generation of sports cars based on Nissan's S platform. Similar to the previous top-of-the-line S14 model, it was equipped with several aerodynamic upgrades and powered by the two litre turbocharged 'SR20DET' engine with power increased to . The manual transmission of previous models has been replaced by a six-speed version. It is also shorter and lighter than its predecessor, the Nissan Silvia K's Aero, as evident by having less weight. In addition, it is based on a more balanced chassis due to having only 51% of its weight at the front axle. The S15 Silvia was produced from 1999 to 2002 and only available in Australasia. Performance The Silvia Spec-R is a nimble sports car that can easily master corners and has a potent engine for its class. Upgraded In Forza Horizon 3, the Horizon Edition variant with the S1 class upgrade preset offers and of torque. It combines a high power output with a decent handling tune, allowing it to drift at sharp angles and regain speed quickly. It can also perform well in grip-based race events but requires good throttle management skills for competitive racing. Variants 220px|right Top Secret Silvia D1-Spec S15 The Top Secret Silvia D1-Spec S15 is a pre-tuned S-class variant featured in Xbox 360 Motorsport titles. 220px|right Horizon Edition The Horizon Edition is a special variant featuring a base Performance Index rating raised to and a Drift Skills boost. Its upgrade preset comes with the 2.6L I6 - TT engine swap and a Rocket Bunny Widebody Kit. The design consists of a brass paintjob, black rims and a carbonfiber hood. Unlock It was initially made unlockable as a Horizon Wheelspin prize prior to the October 14, 2016 update, but was later made unlockable again in three Forzathon events: *Spring Festival - March 24, 2017 to March 27, 2017 *Heel-Toe Shifting - September 8, 2017 to September 15, 2017 *Achilles' Folly - January 11, 2019 to January 18, 2019 220px|right Forza Edition The Forza Edition is a Forza Motorsport 7 rendition of its equivalent from Forza Horizon 3, although it comes with homologated performance without the 2.6L I6 - TT engine swap, as well as a 25% credits boost and an additional 25% credits boost for every third Good Drift. Unlock It can be won upon unlocking the Masters Championship. Statistics Conversions Trivia *The 2.0L I4 - Turbo (250 hp) engine swap originates from this car. *Its hood and trunk cannot be opened in Forzavista mode. *It is featured with an incorrect torque specification in the Forza series, as it produces of torque in real life.Official Nissan Silvia specifications (Japanese) *The rear wing mounts on the rear bumper of the Rocket Bunny Widebody Kit are not used. Instead, the rear wing is mounted on the trunk. *The front bumper lacks fog lamps that were standard for the real life Spec-R.http://picture1.goo-net.com/7000505023/30180720/J/70005050233018072000100.jpg *The Formula Drift #777 Nissan 240SX has an S15 front bumper. Gallery FM4 Nissan Silvia-SpecR.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM5 Nissan SilviaSpecR.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM7 Nissan Silvia 00 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Nissan Silvia 00 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH Nissan SilviaSpecR.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 Nissan Silvia-SpecR.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Nissan Silvia-SpecR.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Nissan Silvia 00 Front.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Nissan Silvia 00 Rear.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Variants FM7 Nissan Silvia 00 FE Front.jpg|Forza Edition FM7 Nissan Silvia 00 FE Rear.jpg|Forza Edition FH3 Silvia 00 HE Front.jpg|Horizon Edition FH3 Silvia 00 HE Rear.jpg|Horizon Edition Upgraded FH4 Nissan Silvia 00 RB Front.jpeg|Rocket Bunny - Widebody Kit FH4 Nissan Silvia 00 RB Rear.jpeg|Rocket Bunny - Widebody Kit Forzavista FH3 Nissan Silvia 00 Interior.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' References